1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to systems and methods of distributing security policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), in corporate environments is projected to grow significantly over the next 3-5 years. These smart devices are increasing in diversity and capability as well as number. These devices offer a unique blend of lightweight mobility, convenience and functionality providing an instant-on access to information such as email, calendar, address book and other documents. Many enterprises are developing or have deployed special applications for mobile devices that transform the platform into a mission critical tool and repository for sensitive corporate data.
As a result, mobile devices have become indispensable tools for business communications. The use of these devices is expected to grow rapidly according to industry experts.
The prevalence and power of mobile computing devices and the increasing availability of wireless connectivity represents a paradigm shift in how people will use computers and access data. The current use and diversity of these devices are impacting the integrity of corporate IT infrastructures in many ways. These devices connect to the corporate network in multiple, unsecured and difficult to monitor transient ways. Cradles are used to ‘synch’ the devices to laptops or desktops using serial or USB lines. Modems and wired or wireless networks are used. Cell phones are converging with PDAs to provide a new generation of devices that may access corporate data in an expanding network of advanced cellular access points. Finally, since these devices have significant storage, computing power and operate in a connected and disconnected mode, security management and control of these devices remains an important challenge.
Mobile devices provide an “open door” into the enterprise, especially if lost or stolen. A variety of sensitive information may reside on these devices including passwords and access codes for most corporate databases, network files and applications. These pocket-size devices have become the “password sticky note” of the 21st century. In a wireless “always-on” world, these devices can enter and exit numerous unknown and ad hoc networks in a single day. At industry tradeshows, cyber-cafes or industry networking environments, corporate data is especially exposed to unauthorized access.
These devices have become large walking repositories for business confidential information. Mobile professionals frequently synch or copy proprietary corporate information from laptops, such as financial results, launch plans, personnel information, client records or application specific information. The large memory capacity of mobile devices and the plummeting price of after market memory cards make it more likely that users will store additional information on their devices.
The emerging corporate use and capabilities of these devices make unique challenges for an enterprise scale mobile security solution. Because mobile devices often operate in a disconnected mode, on-device policy enforcement is required.
The number of mobile devices entering the enterprise and the complexity of the security requirements is placing an increased demand on the enterprises ability to manage and enforce corporate security on mobile devices. Many information technology (IT) departments do not know how many non-company issued devices are currently being used by employees. They have no tools to restrict these devices from accessing corporate data. Simply put, current IT departments are not equipped to respond to the emerging computing standard of the mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of handing security policies with respect to mobile devices.